A Promise's Meaning Revealed: Echo Uchiha meets Mizore Kousoku
Demon's Greeting Mizore looked down upon the castle that was below her. She looked to see many guards on the towers as she flew over. She smiled and thought, I wonder what Echo is like. I heard that he and Sei aren't on good terms...but..." She continued to pay attention to the guards, looking for a weak point. From his palace spire, Echo could see a speck in the clouds. Well, to almost anyone else it would be a speck, but with his powerful eyes focused, he could see it was a girl that physically looked about his age. He held back a smirk, he hadn't ever seen someone with such a calm expression, well, he owned a mirror or two. His first intuition being to to blast her out of the skies, but then he remembered the words spoken to him the previous day. "Reconnaissance, perhaps?" He thought to himself. Mizore looked down to see a man standing on the edge of the spire and thought, Who's that? Echo narrowed his eyes, he had been spotted. He cracked his neck as he stepped onto a platform of Twilight that carried him towards the girl. Mizore stopped in mid-air as Echo floated towards her. She looked to see a small platform appeared below her. She descended to the platform and stared at the man in front of her. She held out her hand and said, "So you're the infamous Echo Uchiha. It's a pleasure to meet you." Echo reached out for her hand as well and returned with his casual tone. "The pleasure's all mine, though I can't say I recognize you." Mizore smiled faintly and said, "I am Mizu Kurosaki's great X11 granddaughter. I heard about you from him." "Mizu, interesting. So if he told you about me, then you've probably heard some pretty violent stories." Said Echo, folding his arms. Mizore smirked, "Right on the dot, demon boy." Mizore sat down on the platform and said, "I always wondered why you always separated yourself from the others. Hikaru really wanted to be your friend, and he wanted to fight you for real, not that stupid tournament fight, but you always pushed him and the others away." She looked up at Echo, "Why did you do so?" "Because everytime someone like me makes friends, they disappear. And I've found that pretending not to like someone only brings more heartbreak, so the best way out is to not like anyone." Spoke Echo calmly. Mizore sighed, "Yeah, I guess so. Though I was beginning to like you Eckie-kun." Echo's face became a cherry red, and he couldn't resist a smirk. But he closed his eyes after hesitating and responding. "Not a good idea." Mizore stood and got closer to Echo. "Why not?" she asked sweetly. He stepped backwards. "Umm...Well, it's just not wise to be associated with someone like me..." He said, now studdering and swallowing to attempt to regain composure. Mizore looked to Echo's feet and said, "One more step, and that's a long way down." She looked back up and wrapped her arms around Echo. "If I hold onto you, you won't fall to the grond below. Are you alright with that?" "You know, just letting me expand the platform would work...But I can't exactly do that while you're distracting me." Responded the now incredibly weak-minded king of demons. Mizore giggled and said, "There's more than enough room on this platform right now. And even if it fades away, I can still carry you in mid air with my wings." Mizore then unfurled her beautiful snowy wings, which sparkled in the twilight brilliantly. "Quite impressive." Said a stunned Echo, putting all of his being into looking away, slowly starting to forget why he was even resisting. Mizore titled her head slightly to the side, "Why are you looking away? Do I offend?" She put her hand on Echo's right cheek, and pushed his head to look her straight in the eye, "For someone so powerful, you sure get weak-kneed around girls." "Just the ones I can't scare way." Said the Uchiha, no longer able or wanting to look away. "I'm not one of those shallow girls who look on the outside." She leaned even closer to Echo. "I see who the person really is." She then did something that Echo had never experienced in a long time. She kissed Echo. He couldn't fight it, he returned her passion as his heart finally started to beat again, he had lost the battle of seclusion and never wanted to fight in it again. Mizore unknowingly flew with Echo in her arms to the castle spire, still kissing him all the way. When she landed, she broke the kiss and said, "Wow...you kiss really good." He actually smiled. "It's mutual." Mizore smiled back and said, "You are just like I imagined; you are everything I've ever wanted in a guy." She wrapped her wings around Echo, and kissed him again. He once again embraced her and involuntarily began to light the darkening skies with electrostatic Twilight. Mizore broke away and said, "I'm glad to have met you Eckie-kun. You are beyond what other guys are like. Plus," She rubbed his back with her hand. "I always liked the demonic side of you. It makes you more, feisty." "You're pretty special yourself, and I don't even know your name." Said Echo, officially enraptured. Mizore smirked and said, "It's Mizore, Mizore Kousoku." Echo's eyes glistened, for once not with hostility. "Mizore, you're amazing." "I do try my best," said Mizore. "And you...you're much more powerful and MUCH more intelligent than many demons I know." "As if most demons are really that intelligent." Replied Echo with his familiar calm tone. Mizore smirked, "Yeah, my sister is a total ditz, and my grandfather is the definition of berserker. But you," She folded her left wing around Echo. "You are like a master of demons. You have the intelligence to make them obey you. You are a leader Eckie-kun, and I love that about you." Echo intertwined his fingers with hers. "Thank you, but I barely know anything about you, and I want to know everything." Mizore unbuttoned her shirt enough to show her impressive cleavage. "Physically or Mentally?" Echo comically lost his balance due to an unexpected nose bleed, almost falling off of the spire. When he regained balance and a safe heart rate he spoke with a twitch in his eye. "Both sound pretty appealing, I see you have an open mind." "You could choose of course," she said sweetly. "Lucky me." Said the Uchiha in a distant and helpless voice, obviously entranced by her. Mizore giggled and said, "Why are you so afraid Eckie-kun? You could try to be a little more, forceful." "Not everyone grows up like Seireitou, I was raised to respect women. But I guess upon your insistence, who am I to dissapoint." Spoke Echo. Mizore smirked and said, "I am yours to command." "Perfect." Echo lifted her off of the ground without hesitation and vanished into a void that led to his palace's main wing. Meanwhile... Hikaru sighed as he watched the castle. "I thought the castle would be in a more desert-like area." "There was once a battle here 200 or so years back," said Senna. "I heard that the two sides used mechanical golems to fight each other. The wreckage must've accumulated and you have a mountain." "And the rusting material on top of the dust storms mad it look like it was a natural occurance," added Kouhei. Kurumu looked over to a mound that probably was once a building. She scanned the mound until she caught sight of a lion on top of the mound. She wasn't afraid at first, but she then saw that the lions eyes were blood red. Kurumu sidled next to Seireitou and said, "We should move to another position." Hikaru overheard this and asked, "Why do you say that?" Kurumu pointed to the lion. Mizu sighed and lazily chopped its head off. "There, problem solved." Kurumu sighed and said, "I'm thankful that I'm not a berserker like you Mizu-sama." Mizu smirked and said, "Ya get used to it." Hikaru then raised his eybrows and said, "Well well..." The others asked simultaniously, "What is it?" Hikaru smirked and said, "It's not my place to tell." Kurumu stared at Hikaru in shock, "Onee-chan is..." The others turned pale, but Hikaru smiled impishly and said, "She is..." "With..." choked Kurumu. Hikaru nodded. "Yes, with Echo." The silence among them was incomparable. Back in the castle, Echo and Mizore slowly walked to Echo's throne. But as they rounded a corner, a figure in a hood walked in front of them. Echo's eyes dulled again as he frowned. "Privacy would accomodate the moment a bit better than a visit, wouldn't you say?" The person said to Echo, "True... and I hope you know this is what I meant before..." "Now I do." "Good... and I hate to tell you... but tomorrow morning might end in embarrassment for you..." "If the people I think are coming tomorrow are, then yes, it will be quite the moment." "Good thing Sei isn't with them huh?" "True, I have no desire to clean up his body after he says the wrong thing." The figure smiled while Mizore finally cut in, "Eckie-kun, who's he?" "Takeshi." "Well... I suppose Mizore can keep a secret... so yeah, it's me," Takeshi pulled off the cloaks hood as Mizore's eyes widened. Echo then asked, "What do you want? As you can tell I want some privacy." Mizore then fainted with Echo catching her. Takeshi smirked, "I guess she forgot to tell you she's anemic... But anyways..." Takeshi turned back to Echo, "I just wanted to tell you that if you start getting nightmares about the same thing... you should tell someone..." Mizore jolted then said, "Wait a sec, THAT'S Takeshi?" She thought to herself, He's stronger than I thought. Although... She smirked, Not as strong as he THINKS he is. "So I've noticed." Said the Uchiha with diminishing patience. Mizore looked to Echo and asked, "You've been having nightmares? About what?" "Don't ask Mizore... it's something from his past that he probably won't want to talk about... but then again he'll probably tell you... just not anyone else," said Takeshi. He then decided Mizore probably shouldn't know, so he tapped her on the head and sent electricity into her body causing her to fall unconcious with Echo catching her again. He then wiped her memories of him alive away entirely. "I should probably get going. She'll wake up in about... enough time to get to your throne..." Takeshi then walked towards the window nearby and jumped out. Echo shook his head, wondering why Takeshi should worry about dreams and swiftly walked off towards his throne room with Mizore in his arms. Entrance Granted The next morning the group arrived at the entrance to the palace, expecting battle, but instead they found an open gate... They entered, rounding corners and corners until they reached the massive main room. They heard a sound echo throughout the building, listening intently as they looked towards a throne, they saw Echo of all people sitting with Mizore, his smile dissappearing when seeing the group. "I suppose my happiness can never last too long." He muttered. "Can it, Demon Boy," spat Mizu. Hikaru smirked and said, "Good to see you too Echo. How's it been living in Babylon for the last few centuries?" "I don't have to mow the lawn." Said Echo with a roll of his eyes. But he remembered what Mizore said earlier, and knew it was dear to her. So he spoke again, gritting his teeth. "It's been decent." "That's a pity." Another Uchiha's voice muttered from a fair distance beside them. "Mowing the lawn gets you good exercise." Hikaru looked outside to see different plants that resembled Giant Venus Flytraps. He laughed uneasily and said, "I see the reason for not mowing the lawn. With all those demonic lions prowling around, no wonder you don't pay any mind to such unessecary chores." Mizu sighed and said, "Easy for the street bum to say." Hikaru slapped Mizu on the back of his head, "I had shelter on Shadow Island, until Ikasoruke blabbed it's location to Aizen." Mizu growled and said, "I hope that Hollow dies." "Ikasoruke...Do you seek to defeat him or Aizen as your primary mission?" Said Echo, folding his arms. "Yes," answered Senna and Hikaru simultaniously. Hikaru continued, "Aizen usurped control of Narita, and Ikasoruke needs to be defeated." "Aizen's a fool, the last time I encountered him he practically begged me not to get involved in the war. My condition was that he left my territory alone." Spoke Echo. Hikaru smirked and said, "Aizen is strong, but even he knows not to mess with the Yonkou, especially you of all people Eck." The piercing-eyed Uchiha sighed. "He seems to respect my no prisoner policy." Mizu smirked, "Any fool human respects anything you do Eck. You certainly aren't the one to hold back when it comes to torture." "Punishment seems to be the only method of teaching that works anymore, not that I'm complaining." Said Echo, glancing at his sword. "Yeah," groaned Senna. "All the Teachers at my school were detention-happy." Kouhei sighed, "Tell me about it." Hikaru chuckled, "Ah, detention. A wonderful thing to skip." Echo merely nodded his head once and listened. Mizore snuggled closer to Echo and said, "Eckie-kun, could I ask a favor from you?" Echo raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly. "Yes of course." Mizore looked Echo in the eye and asked, "Could you help us retake the Shadow Empire from Aizen?" "I had a feeling that was why you were here. Yes, I will lend my hand in the war." Said Echo, already knowing that question was coming. Mizore smiled and hugged Echo, "Thank you so much, Eckie-kun," She let go and said, "Glad you're on our side." Hikaru smirked, and held out his hand, "Welcome to the team Eck." Echo pitifully attempted to frown. "Whatever." Category:articles marked as clear